Your Eurovision 3
The 3rd edition of Your Eurovision Song Contest will start at the 18th of April 2017. There are 3 shows. Semi 1, take place at 18th of April. Semi 2, take place at the 25th of April. And the Final, starting on the 30th of April! The host country is the Netherlands after Maan won the 2nd edition in Sweden with the song `Perfect World`! The venue stands in Arnhem, and calls the Gelredome. This big arena will host the 3rd contest! New in this edition is that there are 2 semi finals, instead of 1. Venue The Amsterdam ArenA also hosted the 1st edition of the contest. The winner of the venue battle was the Gelredome in Arnhem. Logo and Slogan The slogan calls `Together we are strong`! In the logo are small rounds, they are making the flag of the country who peform. New rule: As Always the host country is pre-qualified, but since now the 2nd, 3rd and 4th place from the edition before, have also a chance! Also are there 2 semi-finals now instead of 1. Participants 26 participate in the 3rd edition. Dami Im will make a debute for South Korea! Lena returns for Germany for the third straight time. Sia returns for Australia for the second straight time with David Guetta. Bebe Rexha returns for Hawaii for the second time with Martin Garrix. Justin Bieber returns to the contest after for the second time after being withdrawn for having a too popular song. Wildcard battle: The wildcard battle find place on the instagram profile Eurovision_fanpage__ in April 2017. The participants are the 2nd, 3rd and 4th place of the second edition. (Of course as they participate). In edition 2 France became 4th, but with a mistake the producer and supervisor decide that the 5th place Australia, will be participate in the battle. SemiFinal 1: The semi-final 1 took place at the 18th of April, 12 countries will peform. 6 countries qualified for the final on the 30th of April. The Netherlands voted in this semi-final. 3 countries had the same points, so there was watched to who got the most 12 points, that was Germany. Bulgaria and South Korea followed. Canada became last after their returning. The broadcaster announcement after the show that they will try it again in the 4th edition. SemiFinal 2: In semi 2 participated 12 countries, and 6 of them will qualify. Australia voted in this semi-final. But there was a big issue. Romania, Armenia, Ireland, Kosovo and Italy didn`t voted. Because of this, the countries are disqualified to go trough, so 7 countries figthed for one of the 6 final places. Here you see the real results, and below that the right results. Real Results without 5 disqualified countries: Right results with the 5 disqualified countries: This are the results they are right. 1 Country didn`t go trough. Final: In the final, participate 14 countries. 2 automatic qualifiers, Australia and Netherlands. And 6 countries from both semi-finals. Full top 26 This is a overview of the full top 26, made by Quinten!! :) Thanks BTW Non qualifiers Best Results (Not including Debuting Nations): Bulgaria placed 1st and this marks their first win in the contest, also Bulgaria currently holds the record for most qualifications to the Final without an automatic qualifier. They have advanced from a Semi-final to the Final 3 times. Germany placed 2nd and this beats their previous best position of 9th which was achieved in Your Eurovision 1. Germany also achieved their first win of a semi-final coming 1st in Semi-Final 1. Malta placed 3rd which beats their previous best of 14th (last place in Finals) achieved in Your Eurovision 2. Malta also got their first win of a semi-final by winning Semi-Final 2. Malta also officially qualified to the Final for the first time after being the Wildcard in Your Eurovision 2. Colombia placed 6th and achieved their first qualification to the Final. Colombia's best previous rank was 22nd in the Semi-final of Your Eurovision 2, and overall they finished 23rd of 24 nations. Ukraine placed 14th and advanced to the Final for the first time. They first competed in your Eurovision 2 and placed 20th in the Semi-Final to finished 21st overall. Withdrawing countries: - Liechtenstein withdrew for the contest after one year. The reason was unknown. Liechtenstein placed last in the Semi-Final last year with only 18 points and didn't qualify to the Final. - France withdrew from the contest after one year. They gave themselves 6 points in the Final placing them fourth in front of Australia. After Australia was given the Wildcard spot instead of France they withdrew. - Ethiopia withdrew from the contest after one year. The reason is unknown. Ethiopia is the first and currently only African nation to compete. After not qualifying to the Final no word was heard from them to make a return to the contest. Returning countries: - Canada, the broadcaster announcement on the 15th of April that they will come back. Canada was withdrawn from the contest after they sent Justin Bieber and his song Sorry because the song was considered to popular. Other countries: - China, broadcaster Hunan TV announcement on the 26th of March 2017 that the will debute in the 4th edition. - Belgium, since edition 3 the country can make a debut. Belgium`s broadcaster said that they will debute in the 4th or 5th edition.